sae_2011fandomcom-20200215-history
Penang
Penang are very famous on food. Mostly Char Kuey Tiow (Fried sticky noodle?), fried noodle, fried bihun, dim sum, etc. Delicious! OK! Don't talk so much on food. Talk about elevators. Bukit Mertajam Bukit Mertajam is the home for Wen Kern Boys Elevator. Filmed by 2 elevator filmer. But doesn't have high rise building in this town. The highest is The Summit Hotel, Bukit Mertajam which can serve up to 10 floor(?). Bukit Minyak Only have 1 hotel with elevator: Luscious Hotel. Normal price is about RM109. During peak season (eg: Christmas, Chinese New Year, etc), price up to RM189. My Hotel Bukit Mertajam Near to local market, MR DIY and Chinese food court (non halal), there is a 3 story shop lots with a hotel. The hotel includes elevators. Penang Island Georgetown is the state city in Penang. The second most popular beach in Malaysia is Batu Feringgi. Filmed by a few elevator filmer (include 2 international, John Elevator and TGElevators97). John Elevator films more classic elevator than any elevator filmer in Penang. Star Asia Elevator only films elevator in the 80's onwards, including the new ones. Another international elevator filmer who have been filming elevators in Penang is TG97Elevators, from Indonesia. From December 26 to 28, 2016, he have been filming several elevators around Penang Island, including KOMTAR, Gurney Plaza, The Eastern & Oriental Hotel (E&O), etc. He also filmed a number of vintage elevators as well. Before TG97Elevators, there was another Indonesian elevator filmer who was filming elevators, Eiffel Vale. List of elevators that can be found in Penang Island :Main article: List of elevators in Penang Island These are the known elevators that can be found and film in Penang Island. KOMTAR The tower elevators have modernized 1986 Mitsubishi high speed elevators but they appear to be rather restricted. Meanwhile, they have added some new Fujitec elevators that goes all the way up to the 62nd floor observation deck. Completed in 2016, these elevators were originally going to be scenic but cancelled. Other than the tower itself, KOMTAR has two shopping centers called KOMTAR Walk and ICT@KOMTAR. These two shopping centres originally had Mitsubishi elevators but have been recently modernized into Mitsubishi ELEMOTION. Escalators are, however, still original and were installed by Toshiba. Gurney Plaza A major shopping mall that was opened in 2001. This shopping mall is full of Mitsubishi elevators. There are two different service elevators in this mall; one is a 90s China Ryoden and another one is a vintage 1980s style Mitsubishi with three speed sliding doors (though actually it was installed in the early 2000s). They can be found near Parksons, just look for the sign leading to the service lifts. Gurney Paragon A newer shopping center and office complex close to Gurney Plaza, completed in 2013. It has some generic style Fujitec elevators as well as some Kone MonoSpace elevators with orange KDS 300 fixtures. Eastern & Oriental (E&O) Hotel A very famous and historic elevators which was built by the Sarkies Brothers (who also built the historic Raffles Hotel in Singapore) in the late 1800s. This hotel has one beatifully preserved manually controlled elevator built by Waygood Otis in the 1920s. It has a 90° door position and an operator inside. Just say that you want to ride this elevator to the operator, and he may give you a ride (don't forget to say Thank You after the ride) Other than the Waygood Otis, there are also some 1990s Mitsubishi elevators in the so called New Wing and some Schindler 5400 AP MRL elevators with D-Line fixtures in the Victory Annex (which was completed in 2013). 1st Avenue Some OTIS elevators can be found here. There is a H&M store with a Kone MonoSpace elevator inside. Escalators in the mall are branded as M Elevator, though these were most likely installed by MS Engineering (subsidiary of Toshiba in Malaysia) The Waldorf Hotel This is a very old hotel located on Leigh Street which was originally built in 1951 as a private residence, and a multi storey building was added in 1968. Here, there is a very old, vintage 1960s Schindler elevator with full automatic doors and still in complete original condition! Be wary that reception is facing directly with the elevator in the lobby, so better start at the upper floors. Federal Budget Hotel Another very old hotel, located in Jalan Penang which is not far from The Waldorf Hotel in Leigh Street. This hotel has another vintage Schindler elevator, this time from 1958 and has full manual doors both inside and outside. It is still original with only one speed acceleration (hence the sudden stop without slow down upon arriving) There is a reflexiology on the 1st floor called Bangkok Pusat Pijat Tradisional, so if you're being asked by one of the hotel staffs, just say that you want to go to "Bangkok". There are several other hotels nearby Federal Hotel which can be found along Jalan Penang, such as Merchant Hotel, Hotel Malaysia, Continental Hotel, Cititel Penang and many more. These hotels mainly have decent and good elevators to try. Oriental Hotel Penang One of the hotels along Jalan Penang, this hotel was completed in 1972 according to Agoda. The elevators are Hitachi, but have been modernized to look like a generic. Meanwhile, the original 70s exterior fixtures outside are still preserved on the upper floors. Hotel Central This is a very old and run down hotel located in Jalan Penang. The original building was completed in 1963 and said to be one of the first buildings equipped with an escalator in Penang (it is unknown if the escalators are still there). It was also said that this hotel was originally known as Hotel International before changed name to Hotel Central. Here, they have two different elevator brands. The elevators serving the guest rooms are 1970s Mitsubishi elevators without an interior floor indicator (the floor button functions as floor indicators). Another elevator which appears to be original to the building and can be found around the lobby, is a vintage 1960s SABIEM elevator. However, this elevator is no longer work. Be careful when visiting this hotel as John Elevators said that this hotel has prostitutions and rumored to be haunted. Update: When TG97Elevators visited this hotel on December 27, 2016, both the Mitsubishi and SABIEM elevators weren't working. It is unknown if this hotel has closed down or not. Wisma Central An old 1970s building located not far from Hotel Central (see above), this building has two 1970s Hitachi elevators and several vintage OTIS single-file escalators but unfortunately they don't work. It is unknown if the upper floors have been sealed off and now derelict. Hotel Neo+ (formerly known as Grand Continental Hotel) Is a new, refurnished hotel since 2016 when this hotel was rebranded from Grand Continental Hotel, which is the hotel which runs since 1980's and become defunct since late 2015. Before Hotel Neo+, it has the original KONE Elevators which made in 1980's. When the hotel rebranded as Hotel Neo+, it becomes moded (not sure what brand) or not. Additional notes Please note that all plaza tolls are 100% cashless. Please buy touch n go card if you don't have it. For Malaysian road users can use IC card to pay the tolls. As the card built-in touch n go. For people travel with taxi, buses and shared car, there's no need to get a Touch n Go card. For motorcyclists, it's free to go by the toll road except Penang Bridge 1&2 @ RM1.